


El primero

by Kikinu



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer beso siempre es especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primero

El primer beso que comparten es… bueno, _increíble_ es una palabra que se queda un millar de veces corta.

Están en el parque, Gatomon y Patamon jugando cerca de ellos junto a los digimon de unos niños. Ellos dos están sentados sobre una manta a cuadros, con una cesta llena de comida entre ellos. Es todo tan cliché que Takeru no puede evitar bromear sobre ello, haciendo que Hikari ría.

Su risa es la música más deliciosa para sus oídos y, embargado por un sentimiento cálido, se aventura y la besa.

Es como estar al ras del cielo, tocando las nubes y las estrellas con las manos.

Cuando se separan, Hikari le sonríe cálidamente y Takeru sabe que todo irá bien.


End file.
